Adios
by mey sakura
Summary: -Se feliz y olvídame… ol-olvida todo… es lo mejor para ti… para mi…hazlo Rukia… - hablaste entrecortadamente. Hay personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntos por siempre, pero por asares del destino, esto nunca llega a cumplirse. ¿Como asumir una despedida y un nuevo futuro? IchiRuki, Ichihime, GrimRuki. One-shot. UA.


**Hola, se que ha sido un tiempo el que me aleje del mundo de los fics, pero ya estoy de vuelta y ahora con un one-shot del mundo de Bleach, es mi primer fic de este anime y tal vez las parejas no agraden mucho que digamos, pero solo espero que si les gusto dejen Reviews!**

* * *

Adiós…

Es ridículo pensar que una carta inicie con esa palabra, pero supongo que un hola no sería muy apropiado, nuestro caso es especial o al menos eso creo yo, "adiós" define bien nuestra situación…

"_Las flores de cerezo se han caído. Cada uno de los pétalos es un trozo de mi amor"_

¿Recuerdas ese día? Yo si… si lo olvidaste, tal vez lo siguiente que leas después de esto te refresque la memoria. En los siguientes párrafos te describiré como me sentí…

…

Sé que yo misma hice que eso pasara, yo te orille a que me rechazaras cruelmente, la única culpable de que tenga el corazón roto, los ojos rojos e hinchados por tantas lágrimas derramadas, y el alma desgarrada… soy yo…

"_Incluso ahora, sueño con poder verte esta primavera… las flores de cerezo se están dispersando…"_

Yo fui la única culpable en toda esta situación, porque yo roge, suplique e implore que esto sucediera, porque prefería esto a seguir engañándome en que algún día te fijaras en mi… en tu mejor amiga…

Todo lo que en este momento sufro, el verte con Orihime sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana, es más soportable a estarme engañando con sueños e ilusiones tontas…

¿Lo recuerdas? El día en que nos conocimos…

Nunca imagine que aquel niño de cabellos naranja se fuera a convertir en alguien tan importante en mi vida…

"_Desde la ventana del tren yo podía ver, el rastro de aquel día, en el que en un gran puente nos conocimos"_

Pero no me arrepiento, los días que estuve a tu lado, sin duda fueron de los mejores en mi vida, inclusive ese día… aquel 26 marzo… ese día fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero también fue uno de los peores y eso hace que lo valla a recordar por el resto de mi existencia, siempre tendré en mente ese día, porque significo mucho para mí, marco un final pero también un nuevo comienzo, y anqué doloroso, me alegro de que hubiera sucedido…

"_La hora de graduarnos llego, y tú te marchaste de la ciudad, en la colorida ribera, busco vivir de nuevo aquel día… nuestros caminos se separaron y aquella bonita primavera llego a su fin"_

Haber probado tus labios, fue algo que siempre soñé y añore, y la experiencia fue sublime, cada roce de tus labios con los míos quedaran grabados por siempre en mi memoria y por ahora mal trecho corazón, probar tu lengua, sentirla junto a la mía fue grandioso, era como una danza que solo nosotros dos sabíamos, pero al igual, era una batalla que ninguno de nosotros quería perder, el sabor de tu boca fue algo nunca antes experimentado para mi…

"_Mi futuro es como una flor de cerezo, eso me hace sentir asustada. Este año, de nuevo, las flores de cerezo se ven caer. Atreves de la ventana del tren, dentro de mi corazón puedo oír tu voz…"_

Quería detener el tiempo, ya que tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, era como sentir un fuego abrazador, sentía que nada importaba a nuestro alrededor y lo más importante… me sentí protegida y querida.

Volé tan alto en ese momento que la cruel caída me dolió de sobre manera, sentí un vacío en mi interior y estoy segura que escuchaste claramente como mi corazón se quebraba poco a poco, ya que fue como tocar el cielo y luego caer al infierno, ya que la separación de nuestros labios solo significaba la cruel despedida…

"_Las flores de cerezo se han caído… Lo primero que pensaba escribirte en la carta era: __**Estoy bien…**__ seguro hubieras notado que era una pequeña mentira ¿verdad?"_

Ese fue nuestro primer y último beso, y créeme, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo…

"_Incluso en la ciudad es primavera, las flores han regresado un año más…"_

Suavemente limpiaste las lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos y caían por mis mejillas, de un momento a otro sentí como me abrazabas fuertemente contra ti y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que aferrarme a ese abrazo que me brindabas… tal vez el ultimo de todos…

Y me viste llorar como hace tanto que no lo hacía, y tú solo repetías…

-No llores… por favor… Rukia… no me gusta verte llorar y menos si es por mi causa… -

Tu voz se escuchaba entrecortaba… pero eso que me pedias era imposible porque… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si esta era nuestra despedida.

-Ichi-Ichigo… - solté sollozando.

"_Estos días los pasare sin ti, pero gracias a eso madure… ¿Olvidare todo? __**Te amé…**__"_

Levantaste mi barbilla, trataste de sonreír, pero fallaste totalmente ya que solo una mueca triste mostraste, juntaste nuestras frentes y susurraste las palabras más dolorosas y crueles que pude escuchar de ti…

-Se feliz y olvídame… ol-olvida todo… es lo mejor para ti… para mi…hazlo Rukia… - hablaste entrecortadamente.

Yo negaba firmemente, cada "no" que decía era ignorado por ti, mi alma gritaba que te aferrara a mí, que nunca te dejara ir, pero no podía ser tan egoísta, tú tenías que seguir con tu vida, al igual que yo, y lamentablemente ninguno tenía al otro incluida en la nueva vida que comenzaríamos.

"_Entre mis manos tengo pétalos de una flor de cerezo. Ahora, la primavera abriga a mi solitario amor."_

Te abrase aún más fuerte mientras susurraba en tu oído:

-Nun-nunca te olvidare… a-así que deja de ser un idi-idiota y no me lo pidas… pe-pero te prometo se-seguir adelante y… y ser feliz… - trate de amenizar el habiente y no hacerlo más doloroso, pero mi llanto lo arruinaba todo.

Nos quedamos más tiempo así, abrazados, sentía como el viento nos hacía temblar ligeramente, pero eso no importaba para mí, con tal de seguir a tu lado unos instantes más.

Pero, lamentablemente la hora había llegado y era momento de decir "adiós…"

"_Incluso ahora, las fuertes palabras que nos dijimos, permanecen en mi corazón, los pétalos bailan junto al viento."_

Me separe de ti lentamente, tratando de alargar el momento y así mismo el sufrimiento; tomaste mis manos y las apretaste un poco, yo solo pude mirarte a los ojos, aunque se me dificultaba poder verte bien ya que estos aún tenían lagrimas que nublaban mi vista, pero aun así, esboce una pequeña sonrisa triste y pronuncie la palabra que terminaría todo, no fue un: nos vemos mañana o luego nos vemos, en vez de eso fue…

-Adiós…

"_Las flores de cerezo se han caído, cada uno de los pétalo es un trozo de mi amor… Aquellos días en los que desee volver a revivir aquella primavera junto a ti, desaparecerán en el cielo…"_

Me fui separando más de ti, hasta que solo las yemas de nuestros dedos se tocaban, y justo cuando me daba la vuelta y ya no había nada más a que aferrarnos el uno al otro te escuche decir en un susurro casi inaudible…

-Gracias… y "adiós…"

No lo pude soportar más y empecé a correr desesperadamente, tratando de huir de mi cruel realidad…

Tantos recuerdos de nosotros dos llegaron a mi mente, todas las veces en que reímos, lloramos, jugamos juntos, tantas promesas que ahora no significaban nada y solo serán lindos recuerdos. Uno a uno venían a mi mente con más fuerza…

… **-Rukia… - menciono un niño de apenas 8 años mientras extendía una pequeña flor de cerezo – toma, es para ti – menciono apenado.**

…**- ¿Por qué me las Ichigo? – hablo la pequeña mientras sostenía en sus pequeñas manos la flor.**

… **- Bu-bueno… mi padre le regalo unas flores a mi madre, le pregunte el por qué y el me contesto que se las regalaba porque es la persona que más quiere, y-yo te quiero mucho así que… te regalo esta flor… - explico con inocencia el niño.**

…**- Ichigo…- susurro la niña conmovida.**

…**-¡Pe-pero no te preocupes! ¡Cuando sea grande y tenga mucho dinero te regalare muchas flores! ¡Te lo juro! – prometió con alegría Ichigo.**

Ahora… esas flores son para Orihime y no para mí… como lo prometiste…

"_El sueño de volver a vivir junto a ti otra primavera hace que sienta un fuerte dolor en el pecho, los vientos bailan junto al viento…"_

…

Ahora solo espero que seas feliz y por eso te escribo esto, tal vez para ti ya no tenga sentido alguno, pero para mí lo tiene, pronto me iré de nuevo, pero ahora para siempre. He cumplido mi promesa, no he podido olvidarte y nunca lo are ya que fuiste alguien muy importante para mí y siempre estarás en mi corazón, pero soy feliz, tal y como te lo prometí, estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso, se llama Grimmjow, he formado una familia con él, tengo una pequeña niña de 3 años, se llama Masaki en honor a tu madre y tengo 4 meses de embarazo.

He pasado por tantas cosas en estos años en que estuvimos separados, tantas cosas buenas como malas, pero las he afrontado, solo espero que tú también haigas logrado tu felicidad…

Atte.: Tú mejor amiga… Rukia…

P.D. Si es niño, lo llamare Ichigo.

**º=º**

El crepúsculo se empieza a desvanecer, pero aun así se puede observar como un hombre besa tranquilamente a su mujer para después ayudarla a subir al automóvil, pero antes de que arrancara rumbo a un destino desconocido, ella miro con nostalgia una residencia en particular, para luego mirar a su marido y sonreírle tiernamente.

-¿Ha sido lo mejor Rukia? – pregunto el hombre mientras empezaba a conducir.

-Sí, sé que Ichigo comprenderá, ambos hemos madurado y tenemos que tomar decisiones… - respondió tranquila la mujer.

-Sera un cambio un tanto brusco, pronto dejaremos el país para comenzar algo nuevo, cabe la posibilidad de nunca volver, habría sido mejor que hablaras con él, en vez de dejar una carta – trato de hacerla entrar en razón.

-No Grimmjow, es mejor así, hay cosas que no se pueden hablar, le prometí alejarme y eso he estado haciendo todos estos años.

-Como quieras…. Solo me queda respetar tu decisión…

-Gracias Grimmjow – agradeció Rukia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

-De nada… Mi Rukia – correspondió el gesto.

**º=º**

Por otro lado, en aquella residencia antes observada un hombre leía una carta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rukia… mi Rukia, espero y algún día me perdones todo el daño que te cause…

-Papi, papi… ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntaba una pequeña de por lo menos 5 años.

-Recordaba cosas Rukia… solo recordaba… - contesto el, mientras se sacaba las lágrimas y le sonreía a su pequeña.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Rukia! – Se escuchaba el grito de una mujer – Es hora de cenar…

-¡Claro mami! – grito la pequeña mientras corría a donde se encontraba su mamá.

-¡Si Orihime! ¡Solo guardo algo y voy en seguida! – respondió el hombre mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a una habitación, busco en un closet una caja de madera bien decorada de tamaño mediano, mientras la abría una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, en la caja varias fotos y cartas se encontraban y hay guardo la que tenía en manos para luego cerrarla y volverla a guardar.

-Adiós Rukia… espero algún día volver a verte… - susurro por ultimo antes de bajar a disfrutar a su pequeña pero adorada familia…

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? primera aclaracion, no soy partidaria Ichihimista, pero creo que Orihime era la mejor el papel que cree. Segundo punto: soy Ichirukista de corazon e hice esto por que eran los mejores para esta triste historia de amor, y aunque no me convence el final, creo que era lo mejor.**

**Si les gusto la historia espero que me dejen sus lindos Reviews!**


End file.
